


Трудно быть координатором

by Leshaya, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Драббл-иллюстрациясерии картинок, по внутрикомандной заявке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл-иллюстрация [серии картинок](https://vk.com/wall-82783290_139345), по внутрикомандной заявке.

Стив снял очки и устало потёр переносицу. Координация боевых операций отнимала огромное количество сил — каждый из Мстителей был яркой личностью со своим, чтоб его, характером и могучей кучкой особенностей, которые требовалось учитывать. Наташа вот только что позвонила и сказала, что никак не может пропустить гастроли русского балета, поэтому пусть на устранение энного психа с (гениальной) бредовой идеей «как отомстить всему миру за мои подростковые обиды» отрядят кого-нибудь другого. А кого другого? Брюс развлекается в очередной волонтерской миссии Красного Креста где-то на краю географии, чтоб они там всех уже вылечили, наконец, и успокоились; Клинт расслабляется в очередном отпуске с семьей, чтобы они там уже наотдыхались на год вперёд; Тор в очередной раз гоняется за сбежавшим братцем, чтоб они уже разобрались там в своих родственно-брачных отношениях...

С тоской перебрав в уме не такой уж длинный список кандидатов на замену, Стив, вздохнув, решил, что придётся остановиться на Баки. Не то чтобы он был худшим из Мстителей, наоборот, именно миссии с его участием всегда проходили наиболее успешно. Но, во-первых, ему как будто доставляло удовольствие выводить Стива из себя в процессе выполнения задания; во-вторых, за него Стив почему-то особенно переживал, хотя и старался никого из своих подопечных не выделять.

Пока ему удавалось гнать от себя такие мысли, но с каждым разом получалось все хуже и хуже. Вот и теперь они прилипли как банный лист, хотя сейчас было явно не лучшее время для абстрактных размышлений.

Впрочем, вызвать для подстраховки Сокола в любом случае не помешает. На всякий пожарный.

Надев очки обратно, Стив принялся за работу. Связавшись с Баки и коротко обрисовав ситуацию, он вывел на мониторы всю необходимую для выполнения миссии информацию, включая изображения с расположенных поблизости от объекта камер наблюдения. Долго ждать не пришлось: уже через пятнадцать минут Баки показался на крыше нужного здания, поправил ремни на щите...

...и, отсалютовав на камеру двумя «факами», исполнил идеальное сальто назад, сиганув вниз с самого края. Старательно сохраняя хладнокровие, Стив проследил за чётким движением его тела, убедился, что в кадре мелькнули крылья Сокола, подхватившего драгоценный груз, и нажал на паузу. На экране застыли поднятые руки со сложенными в неприличном жесте пальцами. Прошипев сквозь зубы «позер недоёбанный», Стив резко обернулся — ура, Старк не услышал, можно выдохнуть, — показал изображению ответный «фак» и устало уткнулся лбом в клавиатуру.

Это будет очень долгая миссия.


End file.
